


End Game

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Depression, Infidelity, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn’t stay away from each other and it was poisonous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Game

“I hate you,” the words were cruel and sounded so wrong coming from Blaine’s lips. “God I hate you.” 

He groaned as Kurt grabbed his hips and slammed harder into him, his head pressing back into the pillow. This wasn’t anything like their sweet love making in the past. They were both angry and the wounds were too fresh. 

“Then why do you keep coming back?” Kurt whispered against his mouth and Blaine’s face twisted in anger. 

It started really unexpectedly. One moment Blaine was over to get the sweater that Kurt had found in the back of his closet and then they were naked and twisting in the sheets. 

No matter how many times Blaine swore it would be the last time, he was always back. It was fast and dirty and they never spent the night. It was like some sick parody of how their relationship had been. 

Kurt lay in his bed afterwards, listening to the shower run and trying to ignore how filthy he felt. The soft beep of an incoming text message made him glance over and look at the phone. 

From Dave: Hey baby <3 Still on for dinner tonight?

Something slimy and cold settled in his stomach and he quickly put Blaine’s phone to the side. He wanted to win back Blaine so badly. He wanted things to go right back to how they were. 

The fact that Blaine might not wait for him was never a thought. It was so nice to be able to try new things with that safety net in the back of his mind. Then Blaine moved on and he seemed happy and it shattered Kurt.

“Your boyfriend texted,” he mumbled when Blaine stepped out of the bathroom. He raised his eyebrows and glanced down at the phone, a slight frown on his face. 

“I have to go.”

“What did he do this time?” Kurt asked and Blaine paused, eyes closing. 

“He told me he loved me,” his voice was tight and his face was lined with exhaustion and sadness. 

“It’s obvious you don’t love him,” Kurt said softly. “I know that you love me and I love you so…just leave him.”

Blaine let out a huff. “I can’t. Dave is…good to me. I’m the center of his world and he constantly tells me how much I mean to him. I think one day maybe…one day I could love him.”

“But instead you’re sleeping with me.”

“Yeah,” Blaine sighed, buckling his belt. “I should go soon.”

“When will you be back?” Kurt asked and Blaine flinched. 

“I won’t be. I haven’t forgiven you Kurt,” he mumbled. “You broke my heart. I thought we were going to be living together forever and instead I found myself in my old bedroom with your ring. I hate you and I want to get over you so badly. I want to be happy with Dave and I just want to move on with my life!”

By the end he was shouting and Kurt was stunned into silence. “I love you and I want you back.”

“So you’ve said,” Blaine snapped and walked out the door. 

—

He had never seen Blaine like this before. 

It looked like he was actually crumbling, little pieces breaking off and being crushed into dust. His entire body trembled violently as he stared up at the ceiling with steely eyes. 

“I thought I was going to kill myself,” he breathed and Kurt felt his heart leap into his throat. “One moment I was picking out our flowers and the next I was alone. You didn’t even try to talk to me. It was just over.”

Tears burned in his eyes. “I shouldn’t have done it that way.”

Blaine let out a short laugh and Kurt realized why Blaine was so different. Before, he didn’t really get angry. Blaine didn’t let things get him down and brushed off the things that bothered him. Now, he was consumed by anger. He was holding onto it and it was almost scary how much he had changed. 

“Are you happy with Dave?” Kurt asked softly. 

“No but I wasn’t happy with you either,” Blaine mumbled. 

“We were happy.”

“I always came in second to everything else in your life. I was always just there as a springboard to help make you feel better about yourself,” his voice was dark. “You were right. We were kids when we fell in love and we grew up.”

“Do you think we could ever be in love again?” Kurt whispered and for a moment that anger dimmed a little. 

“I don’t know.”

—

Rachel was curled up on the couch, sheet music spread all across the living room, and Kurt had the beginnings of a headache. The stacks of music made no sense and she had, once again, started having a melt down. 

Frantic knocking on the front door gave Kurt the excuse to finally get up and flee from her ranting. He opened the door to see Blaine’s wide, frantic eyes. 

“I need you,” Blaine breathed before crashing their mouths together. 

Rachel’s gasp made him wrench back, startled. He stared at her in horror before he let out a shaky breath. 

“You’re dating Dave!” She hissed and Blaine went deathly pale. 

“Rachel…”

“Don’t tell him. Please,” Blaine whispered. “I’m…working things out.”

“So you two are just sleeping together?” She hissed. “You’re having an affair. Isn’t this what broke you both up in the first place.”

Blaine looked like he had been slapped. Kurt shook his head. “Rachel, enough.”

“And this is how you’re going to win him back?” Rachel’s voice was shrill. 

“I feel horrible about it already,” Blaine groaned. 

“How do you think this is going to end?” She asked. “You’ll break each other’s hearts and Dave’s. There is no fairy tale ending here.”

“Can you please leave us alone for a bit?” Kurt whispered and she stormed up the stairs to his room. 

The moment the door shut, tears started streaming down Blaine’s cheeks and he sunk down onto the couch. He buried his face in his hands and his shoulders shook violently. 

“What do you want Blaine?” Kurt said softly and Blaine shook his head. 

“I have to break up with Dave. I can’t keep doing this to him,” he breathed. “But it’s poisonous being with you. I don’t know what I want or need so I just want to be myself for a bit. I want to figure out how to be a college dropout, coach and…how to be my own person.”

“Okay.”

“And if that means that I find someone who isn’t you it’s okay. I want you to keep looking too,” Blaine wiped his face. “Neither of us is going to keep the other on the back burner. We are not going to be each other’s end game. We’re just going to be people, okay?”

“Sure,” Kurt nodded. “I love you.”

A soft, sad smile spread across Blaine’s face. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Spoilers for S6. Blaine is weak and can’t resist so he convinces Kurt to have an affair with him, behind Dave’s back. They end up getting caught in the act - by who? Up to you.


End file.
